Reality
by Dinoluvr
Summary: The reality has finally sunk in, Harry and Ginny were getting married. Its definelty the most nerve wracking day of his life, but Harry wouldn't miss it for the world. Oneshot. Harry and Ginny.


_**Authors Note: **So, this was written for AmzyD's competition 'The Marauder Challenge'. My pairing was Ginny + Harry, genre was romance, and the title was Reality. I had difficulty writing this, mainly because I'm not a huge fan of Harry/Ginny, and I don't really like how it turned out. So, without further ado, here is my contest entry and oneshot :) Read + Review please? :3 _

* * *

Harry took a deep breath to calm his nerves as he looked into the mirror, straightening his tie nervously. Today was the day, the day he'd marry Ginny, one of his best friends and the love of his life. The reality of it still hadn't sunk in, and the day had passed in a blur as he'd gotten ready for one of the biggest days in his life.

The door opened and harry turned to see his other best friend, Ron, who also doubled as his best man for the big day. "How are the nerves, mate?" he asked with a cheeky grin, striding into the room to stand next to him.

Harry gave a shaky laugh, "Well… I think I would rather face Voldemort again. I swear I've never been this nervous, not even when asking Cho to the Yule ball that one time in 4th year." He fretted, hands moving as he spoke.

Ron laughed, clapping him on the back, "Don't worry about it, you'll do fine. All you have to do is look good and repeat after the preacher. Oh, and say 'I do' at the end." He added with a grin.

Harry gave him a glare, "Weren't you nervous when you married Hermione? I mean, you can't possibly say you weren't." he shot back, fixing his dress suit for the zillionth time.

Ron just rolled his eyes playfully, "You're putting way to much thought into this, just relax. When I got married, I just thought about all of the good things that come out of marriage." he waggled his eyebrows, before something seemed to dawn on him. "Wait, never mind. It's my sister we're talking about here." He said quickly, trying to erase his earlier comment.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle, "Thanks, Ron." He said simply before the door opened once again. This time it was their friend, and Ron's wife, Hermione. Who just happened to be Ginny's maid of honor.

"You're up, harry." She said cheerily, coming over to join them. "How're you feeling?" she added, taking the way his hands kept wringing with nervousness.

He shrugged, "I just want to crawl under a rock and hide, but other than that I'm fine." He said, giving her a forced smile.

Hermione chuckled, giving him a hug as she spoke into his ear. "You'll do fine. Besides, Ginny's way more nervous than you are. You have to be strong for her." She said before stepping back, and Harry immediately felt a wave of guilt.

Hermione was right; here he was acting childish while Ginny was in the other room fretting over what he'll think. He gave Hermione a nod, "Thanks. I've got to get out there but can you tell Ginny I love her?" He asked, and Hermione grinned.

"Of course, Harry. Now get out there before everyone thinks you've run away." She laughed, nudging him towards the door.

"Good luck!" Ron called after him, chuckling quietly as Harry walked out into the sunlight. It was summer, Ginny's idea, and the grass and trees were a beautiful bright green that contrasted with the yellow and white decorations they had acquired. Also Ginny's idea. In the background sat a giant lake, the water a clear blue. He walked down the aisle, taking his place at the left hand of the preacher.

After a moment the music started and Ron and Hermione walked down the aisle, followed by Neville and Luna. Once they had taken their designated places, the traditional 'Here Comes the Bride' began to play and everyone turned to watch the door expectantly.

And time seemed to stop for Harry as Ginny walked out, Arthur beside her as he led her to the altar. She was beautiful, her red hair bright against the white of her dress as white and yellow lilies sat in her free flowing hair. She blushed as everyone looked at her, and her eyes slowly made their way to his, blue meeting green as a smile spread on both of their faces.

He mouthed a simple 'I love you', and she blushed even deeper, returning the gesture. Soon enough, she and her father stood before him and the preacher, and everybody grew silent.

The preacher began his speech, Arthur completing the giving away part without even flinching. As Ginny's hand was placed in his, Harry gave it a small squeeze, looking into her bright blue eyes as the preacher once again began to talk.

It seemed to take forever, but finally the vows were exchanged and Ron brought forward the rings, handing each of them the correct ring.

"Harry James Potter," the preacher began, looking at him as Harry swallowed thickly, "do you take this woman to be you lawfully wedded wife?" he asked, and Harry could swear he heard a pin drop.

Looking at Ginny with a wide smile, he nodded, "I do." He said, placing the ring on her finger.

The preacher nodded and turned to Ginny, "Ginevra Molly Weasley, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?" he asked, and she turned her sparkling blue eyes to Harry.

"I do." She answered, sounding every much the strong willed woman that Harry knew and loved as she placed the ring on his finger.

The preacher nodded, looking at them both. "I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Potter; you may now kiss the bride." He finished, smiling at Harry as everyone began to cheer.

Harry shot Ginny a grin, scooping her into his arms as he pressed his lips to hers, and the cheering got louder. Once the kiss became too long to be appropriate, Ginny giggled and pushed him away, giving him a playful glare as they hooked arms and turned to walk back down the aisle.

This was the beginning of Harry's life, and he wouldn't want to be with anybody else right now. She was his reality, and there was no changing that. As they got into their limo, Harry pressed his lips to hers once again, whispering to her without pulling away, "I love you so much, Ginny."

She smiled, "I love you more." She whispered back before grinning playfully and jumping into the car. Harry laughed, thanking God that he had been lucky enough to have her in his life.


End file.
